Media content (for example, segments of video presentations) can be transferred from a server to a client according to various scheduling schemes which may be viewed as client-side scheduling or server-side scheduling. In particular, Dynamic Adaptive Streaming over HTTP, also known as MPEG-DASH, is a standard that describes client-side video transmission and manipulation of video segments.